Once Upon A Time
by Damoniaca4ever
Summary: Años mas tarde de separarse en su feliz infacia, Elena y Stefan se reencontraran y emepezaran la lectura de un magico libro que relata las aventuras de unos personajes habitantes el Mystic Falls de 150 años de antiguedad. que sorpresa cuando la pareja se vea inmersa en un mundo lleno de criaturas magicas donde la realida es sueño y el sueño es realidad.
1. Despedida

**FIC STELENA: ONCE UPON**

**A TIME**

1ª Parte: DESPEDIDA

_La princesa se encontraba en la torre, encerrada y muerta de miedo mientras el dragón acechaba incansable alrededor impidiéndole escapar. La bella y joven princesita suplicaba por un milagro que la salvase y como si los dioses la oyeran, el príncipe Stefan apareció dispuesto a salvarla. Llegó cabalgando en su blanco corcel y desenvainó su espada con ademán de luchar contra el malvado dragón. El príncipe gritó para que el dragón se fijase en él pero en vez de eso, la bestia pasó de él como si no representase ninguna importancia su presencia. Entonces, cogiendo gran impulso, el príncipe le clavó la espada en la cola, esto enfadó al monstruo que abrió la boca y de sus fauces salió una inmensa llamarada, Stefan la esquivó por poco y volvió a la carga, esta vez, cuando el dragón abrió la boca, el príncipe aprovechó para clavarle la espada y atravesarle con ella hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. El dragón calló, inerte, sin vida. Entonces la princesa Elena pudo bajar de su torre y encontrarse con su amado príncipe, este la subió al caballo y juntos volvieron al castillo. Poco tiempo después el príncipe Stefan y la princesa Elena se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN_

Cerraron el cuento una vez lo terminaron. Elena y Stefan eran grandes amigos que se conocían desde el día en que nacieron…el cual resultó ser el mismo día, los padres de ambos se llevaban fatal pero a falta de espacio en el hospital de su pueblo, los metieron a ambos en la misma cuna y después de eso no hubo alma que pudiese separarlos. Hoy, 8 años después de nacer, ambos niños seguían siendo inseparables. A ambos les encantaba leer cuentos de princesas y príncipes. A Elena porque le gustaba sentirse como una dama en apuros a la cual rescatan de las manos de los malvados y a Stefan porque le gustaba sentirse como un poderoso caballero capaz de matar hasta al más poderoso enemigo. Por eso, cada vez que ambos abrían un cuento, cambiaban los nombres de los protagonistas por los suyos propios y así sentirse parte de la historia.

Ambos se encuentran en un parque, sentados sobre una manta de picnic y una cestita con la merienda que la madre de Elena les ha preparado. En verdad parecen una parejita encantadora. Elena es una niña menuda, morenita con una sonrisa bellísima y unos ojos chocolate que te llegaban al alma con una mirada profunda e inocente propia de una niña de su edad. Stefan en cambio tiene un pelo castaño claro, revuelto la mayoría de las veces pero dándole un toque rebelde perfecto, sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada que te atravesaba y te conquistaba aun a su temprana edad.

Se quedaron callados un rato contemplando el lago que tenían en frente y tomándose los deliciosos sándwiches. En ese momento sin previo aviso, Stefan se levantó rápido y se puso delante de ella cogiendo un balón que iba directo a la cabeza de la pequeña. Elena susurró un ''Gracias'' lleno de admiración ya que en su interior, Elena veía a Stefan como su príncipe y que la hubiese salvado de esa pelota solo acrecentaba su admiración y enamoramiento por él. A Stefan también le gustaba Elena, era la única niña de su cole que compartía su afición por la lectura y la única que no le había pedido salir. Stefan no entendía porque esas niñas lo hacían, se supone que esas cosas son para los chicos mayores del instituto y no para niños de 3º de primaria, ''que daño os hacen las películas románticas'' decía su padre y _que razón tiene_, pensó.

Empezó a anochecer y el padre de Elena los recogió para llevarlos a su casa. Era costumbre que una o dos veces a la semana Stefan se quedara a dormir puesto que su padre estaba todo el rato fuera trabajando y su hermano desde que había entrado al instituto, tampoco se le veía mucho. Tomaron unos espaguetis con tomate y salchichas y se fueron a la cama.

Antes de apagar decidieron buscar un libro para leer mañana y… ¡sorpresa! Ya se habían leído todos los libros de Elena, así que mañana no les quedaría más remedio que ir a la biblioteca a conseguir nuevos relatos fantásticos.

Es primera hora de la mañana y Stefan y Elena han conseguido, no sin el consecuente cabreo de sus padres por el madrugón su único día libre, ir a la biblioteca municipal. Era un hermoso y antiguo edificio de la época de los fundadores, lleno de laberintos de libros en los cuales era facílisomo perderse. Gracias a dios, la bibliotecaria, Abby, había puesto todo tipo de indicaciones para evitar pérdidas ya que, según los rumores, un hombre se perdió entre las estanterías y nunca más se volvió a saber de él. Fueron a la zona de cuentos infantiles y empezaron a husmear buscando nuevas historias que vivir.

A eso que un hombre de aspecto mayor los llama y ellos aunque un poco desconfiados avanzan hacia él. El hombre les dice que si buscan historias emocionantes que leer y ellos le responden con una enérgica afirmativa que se llava un 'SHHHHHHH' por parte de Abby. Entonces él, sigiloso, les entrega a los niños un libro gordo de aspecto desgastado y viejo que reza ''MYSTIC FALLS'' los niños miran extrañados el libro con el nombre de su pueblo y el hombre les explica que la historia que este libro relata se basa en una etapa oscura que tuvo lugar 150 años después de la fundación del pueblo ''un libro donde la realidad es sueño y el sueño es realidad'' les dice. Los niños preguntan si hay damiselas en apuros y caballeros que las salven y el hombre les dice que sí, lo que provoca el entusiasmo de ambos. Cuando se van a ir el hombre los llama y les dice que para leer ese libro tienen que cumplir una condición, los niños preguntan cuál y el anciano responde que deben esperar a los 17 como mínimo para abrirlo. Los niños se miran extrañados pero prometen esperar y después de darle las gracias al extraño señor vuelven a casa y meten el libro bajo una tabla suelta del suelo de Elena para evitar tentaciones.

Ambos siguen con su rutina, yendo al cole, leyendo libros y afianzando su amistad hasta llegar al punto de que el pueblo les conocía como los pequeños Romeo y Julieta.

Un día, Elena llegó con la cara blanca y los ojos rojos de llorar; Stefan, preocupado le preguntó a la pequeña niña qué le pasaba y ella le dijo que debía marcharse del pueblo ya que a su mamá la habían trasladado a Nueva York para ascenderla y era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Ella le dijo que partirían en dos días y Stefan puso en marcha un plan para que Elena no se fuese triste. Convenció a todos sus amigos y a los padres de estos para que organizasen en el bar del pueblo una fiesta de despedida sorpresa. La fiesta fue a la arde siguiente, todo estaba lleno de globos, confeti, una gran tarta y una pancarta enooorme al fondo la cual habían decorado las niñas del cole. La cara de Elena fue sublime al ver la fiesta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y fue rápido a abrazar a Stefan por haberle dado un detalle tan bonito antes de irse. Le prometió que nunca perderían el contacto y que hablarían de todo y sería casi como si siguiesen juntos, ''una relación a distancia'' como lo llamamos nosotros. Al día iguiente temprano, Elena, su madre, su padre y su hermanito pequeño, Jeremy, terminaron de empacar las cosas y se metieron al coche dispuestos a ir hasta el aeropuerto que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Stefan llegó en el último momento con una rosa de papel celofán gritando que no saliesen todavía y que le esperasen. Elena salió corriendo hacia él y se abrazaron, intentando fusionarse en uno y así no tener que separarse jamás, pero sin resultado. Se apartaron levemente y Stefan le entregó esa rosa que con tanto esmero había hecho para ella. Elena la cogió sonrojándose y recordando una escena de una peli que había visto hace poco se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los de Stefan, fue un beso corto y suave, típico de esos primeros besos de nuestra niñez donde no tienes mucha idea sobre lo que hacer pero aun así lo significa todo ese pequeño gesto. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que por orden de Miranda Gilbert, su madre, Elena tuvo que regresar al coche. Sus miradas prácticamente no se separaron hasta que el coche tomó la esquina de la calle y Stefan se quedó solo, de pie, mirando a la nada y saliéndole lágrimas de sus ojos. Elena, su princesa, se había ido.


	2. Reencuentro

**FIC STELENA: ONCE UPON**

**A TIME**

2ª Parte: REENCUENTRO

Elena Gilbert se encuentra en su cuarto arreglándose, han pasado 9 años desde que dejó Mystic Falls y ese mismo día su madre le ha informado de que la dejará volver a su pueblo natal en cuanto cumpla 18 años, es decir…en 3 días.

Se encuentra emocionada, al fin podrá volver a ver a todos sus amigos de la infancia, Candice, Claire…Stefan. No sabía lo que iba a pasar con él. A pesar de su promesa, con el tiempo se habían ido distanciando y ya no hablaban tan seguido y cuando lo hacían nunca se metían en temas muy íntimos así que al final Stefan y Elena pasaron de ser la parejita del año a dos simples conocidos.

Coge el peine y se pone delante del espejo para cepillarse su largo y lacio cabello. Debía reconocerlo, los años habían sido generosos con ella. Pasó de ser una niña bajita y menuda a ser una mujer alta, de piernas largas y torneadas con un moreno que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Además sus cabellos y ojos color chocolate le daban un aspecto de chica de Europa del este y por lo tanto un tanto exótica. Tenía curvas en los lugares justos y gracias a todo el deporte que hacía estaba tersa y delgada pero no llegaba a musculosa por lo tanto se volvía aún más atractiva para los chicos.

Prácticamente todos los días alguno se le quedaba mirando, debería sentirse halagada e incluso debería coquetear con alguno de vez en cuando pero a Elena no le salía entrarle a la gente, era una chica demasiado tímida para ello, y cada vez que un chico se le presentaba ella se las ingeniaba para librarse de él ya sea aposta o sin querer. Definitivamente, Elena Gilbert era desastrosa en el tema chicos.

Era animadora en su instituto y se encontraba entre los círculos populares pero, por alguna razón, parecía que tan solo fuese una columna. Nunca había conseguido sentirse del todo a gusto en esta ciudad, se sentía como una extraña, una intrusa que no pertenecía a aquí. Estaba deseando cumplir 18 y poder irse a Mystic Falls. Tendría que trabajar para ganarse la vida y el tema universidad era delicado pero se las apañaría para ir, cueste lo que cueste.

El día de su 18 cumpleaños llegó y después de tomar tarta con su familia y despedirse de sus amigos (los pocos que había hecho), salió disparada rumbo a Mystic Falls. Llegó pronto al aeropuerto pero necesitaba sentir ya el anticipamiento de volver a pisar esas calles, a esa gente que te conoce y es amable y se preocupa por tu vida…No sabía con qué se encontraría, si el pueblo estaría muy cambiado o si todo seguiría exactamente igual que lo dejó. ¿La gente se acordaría de ella? Desde luego que ella se acordaba de todos y cada uno de los rostros que habitan en Mystic Falls tanto los que le caían bien como los que aborrecía.

El vuelo se hace interminable y parece no acabar…pero lo hace. Y Elena no se lo piensa antes de salir flechada dirección Mystic Falls en el primer taxi que pilló.

Cuando se encontraba bajo la puerta de su ahora hogar, no pudo sentir cierta nostalgia por su antigua casa en el pueblo mucho más grande, espaciosa y bonita…pero esta serviría.

Al ser su cumpleaños, Elena se niega a desempacar y decide ir al Grill. Allí se encuentra con algo grande. La gente ha montado una macro fiesta de cumpleaños, en principio Elena piensa que se acordaban de que hoy llegaba a la ciudad pero nooo, la fiesta era para, su ahora ''conocido'', Stefan. Estaban todos sus amigos, a algunos les reconocía fácilmente a otros le costaba más ponerles cara, pero uno en particular fue el que le llamó la atención. Un joven de pelo castaño claro revuelto, unas facciones angulosas muy masculinas, unos ojos verde que te atraviesan y un porte informal propio de una persona segura de sí misma…de un seductor vamos. Stefan se había vuelto mejor que el príncipe azul, ¡era un modelo de Calvin Klein!

Stefan se encuentra hablando con una rubia despampanante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elena se acerca con cierto titubeo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡FELICIDADES!-Suelta ella, Stefan se gira y la mira, primero con confusión, luego con asombro y luego con absoluta felicidad, se acerca y se dan un abrazo como de mil años.

-¿Elena? ¡No sabía que venías hoy!...¡Felicidades!

-Aww gracias, Stef, bueno yo te envié un correo si no lo leíste…

-Ah porras, me cambié de email se me olvidó comentártelo.

-Oh vaya…o sea que le mandé correos a un fantasma…

-Bueno yo he llamado a otro fantasma así que… ¿en paz?

-¡En paz! Bueno Stefan, antes de que nos pongamos al día que tal si me invitas a una copa y…oh dios mío… ¡TU ERES CANDICE!

-Y TU ELENA GILBERT

-AAAAHHHHH

Candice, estaba genial, se había convertido en una linda chica rubia, con unos ojos aguamarina hermosos y una sonrisa radiante, además de tener un cuerpo de envidia…

Se abrazaron, saltaron, se besaron y se dieron un reencuentro digno de dos mujeres.

Al rato, Elena ya había hablado con todos en el Grill y se encontraba conversando de cosas triviales con Stefan, cuando una rubia hermosa, con unos ojos azules y un tipazo de primera entró al bar y al fijarse en ellos se le puso una cara de perros que daba miedo.

-Oh oh

-Stefan ¿quién es?

-Eso Stefan ¿quién es esta zorra que está ligando con mi novio?

-¿Tu novio? Espera… ¿tienes novia y no me dices nada? Wow, vaya, un placer soy…

-Vete a la mierda niñata, ni sé quién eres ni quiero saberlo, apártate de mi novio o tú y yo la vamos a tener ¿entiendes?

-Mira guapa lo que te tiene que quedar claro es que conozco a Stefan desde el mismo día que nací que, mira qué casualidad, es el mismo que el de él, soy su amiga y ninguna novia creída me va a decir si puedo o no hablar con él ¿entiendes?-finalicé igual con ella para dejarle claro que aquí no me iba a amedrentar solo porque fuese la novia de Stefan. Se va de allí con tan solo un ''lo siento'' susurrado por parte de Stefan que se va con ella.

Elena se encuentra dolida y decide evitar a Stefan durante un tiempo, frecuenta la casa de sus amigas y, sobretodo, se queda en su casa encerrada la gran mayoría del tiempo, salvo cuando tiene que trabajar claro está.

Hasta que un día, Rose la novia de Ian, hermano de Stefan, la invita a cenar con ellos en su casa para darle la bienvenida. Elena no quiere pero no tiene otro remedio que aceptar. El día señalado, Elena llama al timbre de la casa de Stefan y Rose le abre la puerta. Es bajita, morena, con grandes ojos y pelo loco. Se saludaron y al entrar se topó al novio de esta. Ian era un poco menos alto que Stefan, con el pelo azabache, de ojos azules y cristalinos y andares confiados, como si fuera el amo del lugar. La verdad era un chico muy atractivo, se alegraba por Rose, ambos hacían buena pareja, pero le daba pena de todas las solteras del pueblo, después de eso debieron quedar destrozadas por perder todas su oportunidades con Ian Salvatore, el amo de la noche.

Se sentó en la mesa que contenía cuatro cubiertos, pero el cuarto invitado no se presentaba y Elena empezó a pensar si no la estaría evitando él también.

Al rato aparece besándose con Claire, la que según le explico Candice, es la novia de Stefan desde hace 5 meses, y despidiéndose de ella antes de entrar, eso por alguna razón, lanzó en Elena unas punzadas de dolor directas al corazón o en otras palabras, celos.

Cuando entra, sus miradas se cruzan y ''gracias a Rose'' ambos tienen que sentarse juntos en la mesa.

Al principio casi ni se dirigen la palabra pero poco a poco la tensión entre ellos se va diluyendo hasta que en un momento desprevenido sale un tema enterrado hace más de 9 años, enterrado literalmente, el libro de cuentos misterioso del señor viejo.

Automáticamente la tensión se olvida y empiezan a hablar sobre conseguir el libro y empezar a leerlo al tener ambos, obviamente, más de 17 años. Solo hay un problema, el libro se encuentra en la antigua casa de Elena, donde actualmente vive su apestado padre y…Nina, su hermana gemela y a la persona que más odia en este mundo.

Pronto se encuentran planeando ideas sobre cómo entrar a la casa y coger el libro sin tener que informar a su ''familia'' que volvió a Mystic Falls.

Idearon un plan perfecto y un día que Nina salía de tiendas y su padre trabajaba, Elena trepó hasta la ventana de su antigua habitación, que la muy zorra se había asignado, y recordando el pestiño roto que tenía la abrió y pasó adentro.

Rápidamente buscó el tablón suelto, lo cogió lo desarmó de su sitio y se horrorizó al descubrir que su libro no estaba donde ella lo dejó.

-¿Buscas esto, hermanita?

Oh no, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, Nina iba a pasar ¡el día de compras! Tuvo que adivinarlo, tuvo que verla escondida y tenderle una trampa, sí eso fue.

-¡Nina! vaya ¡qué sorpresa! Yo…bueno…yo…

-Viniste a por el libro Elena, lo sé, no me mientas.

-Bueno vale, sí, ¿me lo darás?

-¿Para qué? Puedo denunciarte por allanamiento de morada.

-Es la casa de mi padre también, así que en realidad no tienes nada contra mí.

.Cierto, pero entraste sin invitación.

-Visita sorpresa.

-Por la ventana.

-Reitero la sorpresa.

-Aaag vale, te daré tu apestoso libro pero antes me tienes que prometer que pedirás disculpas a papá por lo que le dijiste.

Ah no, eso era demasiado, en su vida se iba a disculpar con ese maltratador hijo de…vale a la abuela se respeta así que eso había que retirarlo, en fin odiaba a su padre después de todas las agresiones que cometió contra su mamá y aún no podía creerse que su hermana le defendiese como si el maltratado fuese él. Le quemaba viva y la hacía odiar a Nina, a su hermana gemela, a la que debería amar por encima de cualquier cosa.

-No pienso disculparme con ese perro, casi mata a mamá y ¿esperas que me disculpe?

-Sí, porque lo que le dijiste estaba fuera de lugar, él te quiere mucho ¿sabes? Y sufrió que le dijeses todas esas cosas.

-… Esto solo tiene una forma de solucionarse.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo hemos hecho siempre, cara me llevo el libro sin explicaciones, cruz me disculpo con John.

-Papá.

-Lo que sea.

-Está bien, tira.

Salió cruz, no se lo podía creer tendría que pedirle disculpas a un ser monstruoso. Nina dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y bajaron a esperar la llegada de su padre y…justo cuando John aparcaba, un Stefan motero apareció con el libro en la mano haciéndole señas a Elena desde la cristalera del salón para que se subiese a la moto y saliesen de allí. Antes de que Nina la detuviese, Elena corrió hasta situarse tras Stefan en su moto y salir pitando de allí derechos a casa de Stef riéndose y disfrutando de la libertad y el haber ganado a su hermana por una vez. Llegaron a casa de Stefan, Rose estaba cocinando y Elena le pidió si podía añadirla para comer y Rose aceptó encantada, ''increíble como se hizo con el control de una casa que ni es suya'' pensó Elena para su adentros. Llegaron a la cama de este, se recostaron juntitos y de la impaciencia, abrieron el libro esperando encontrarse con princesas, príncipes y dragones…


End file.
